


Golden Gifts

by gayamyrose



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, I guess this counts as unresolved sexual tension, It’s comic/dt87 Magica with dt17 Goldie, I’ll write more of this pairing soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Magica hasn’t kissed anyone she’s actually wanted to in forever. (And it seems she won’t anytime soon)





	Golden Gifts

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been kissed properly. The only kisses she could remember were fake kisses to help in her schemes, to manipulate or distract. Magica had not kissed someone she genuinely wanted to in a long time. She thought she might have forgotten how it felt to want it. That is, until she saw Goldie O’Gilt.

The second the sorceress laid eyes on the blonde duck, a sudden burning need lit a flame in her body. The other duck was fighting Scrooge, of course. Everything in Magcia’s life seemed to be centered around that wretched man. 

She noticed the look in Scrooge’s eyes, the same as hers. They both wanted Goldie. Little did he know, only one of them would have her. And it most certainly wouldn’t be him.

-

“Here, a gift.” 

Goldie eyed Magica warily, but snatched the wrapped parcel out of her hands anyway.

“What sort of present is Magica de Spell bringing me?” 

“Something to match your beauty and elegance.” 

Goldie gasped quietly as a golden pendant slipped out of the paper into her hand. It was solid gold all the way through, on a gold chain with green emeralds encrusted into the sides in an intricate pattern that was most certainly a spell of some sort. The adventuress turned it in her hands thoughtfully.

“What do you want for it?” 

Magica batted her eyelashes. 

“Just a kiss.” 

“Is that all?” Goldie rolled her eyes. “This is a magical artifact. You’re really going to part with something this valuable for one little kiss?” 

“Yes. That is all I want.” Magica nodded. 

Goldie smirked, tucking the pendant into her shirt, against her chest. She pulled Magica close by her collar until their beaks were a mere inch away. Magica’s breath caught in her throat. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that, darling.” Goldie whispered. The sorceress squeezed her eyes shut, shivering. 

When she opened them, the other duck was gone. It seems she’d remain unkissed for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian ducks! Lesbian ducks! This is my first duck fic but I’m definitely going to write a lot more (and hopefully longer fics) when I’m able!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment & some kudos if you liked it!


End file.
